Résistance
by Aelle-L
Summary: Elle avait rompu avec Castor et il était mort. Elle avait rompu avec Michael et il était mort. Travis l'avait embrassé et il était parti. Katie portait malheur. Et ce malheur elle avait eu envie de le porter ailleurs. Plus jamais dans la colonie. Elle avait déjà assez résisté à la vraie vie.


Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez des derniers rayons de soleil où que vous soyez.

Et pendant que j'y suis, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt.

Pairing : Travis/Katie.

* * *

Un an. Déjà ? Un an. Un an qu'elle était arrivée dans cette chambre d'étudiante minuscule, qu'elle avait troqué le grand air de la colonie pour un petit étouffement, pardon appartement. Une chambre de bonne. Une cellule de criminelle. Elle avait appris à l'aimer. Ce n'était pas les champs de fraises à perdre de vue dont elle s'occupait chaque été à la colonie de sang-mêlé ou la vie à la ferme avec son père, mais c'était chez elle et tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de payer. Être la fille de Déméter ce n'était pas comme être l'enfant du dieu des trésors sous-terrain (et franchement elle ne voulait pas faire un prêt auprès de tonton Hadès) ou d'un dieu des voleurs et des roublards (et franchement elle ne voulait plus jamais faire de prêt à un Hermès). Être la fille de la déesse de la terre, c'était être la fille du travail à la dur, de la patience et de la nature. La nature. La pièce minuscule est dévorée par la nature. Des plantes partout. Partout. Pour cacher l'absence d'un quelconque garçon. C'est drôle quand elle était plus jeune, à la colonie, elle faisait pousser des lierres géants pour cacher ses copains, pas pour masquer leur désertion. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre, il avait fallu se battre.

Résister encore et toujours. Toujours et encore. Encore et toujours. Elle en bouffait sans arrêt de la résistance. C'était son plat de... Oh vous m'avez compris. Elle s'était battue contre l'emprise de Chronos pendant cinq ans. Elle s'était bien battue. Ils s'étaient bien battus, il avait été battu. Tout allait bien on pouvait retourner sur les terrains battus. Mais il n'était plus là. Maudit fils d'Hermès !

Elle ne pense pas à Luke. Qui-est Luke ? Luke, le premier fils d'Hermès, le garçon qui l'avait accueilli en premier lorsqu'elle avait réussi à rejoindre la colonie. Il les avait tous trahi. Il avait rejoins Chronos et décidait de tuer leurs divins parents. Il voulait les renverser avec l'aide des titans. Luke. Joli idiot. Elle, elle avait toujours su qui était sa mère. Elle l'aimait. Elle avait ses grands yeux bleu avec du doré dedans, le regard de maman et ses longs doigts fins. Elle était une enfant de la terre à bien des niveaux comme dirait son père. Elle n'aurait jamais suivi Luke dans son désir de destruction. Mais elle le comprenait. Elle avait vu au fil des années des dizaines et des dizaines de demis-dieux ne pas être réclamés par leurs parents divins, être là, entre deux mondes qui les rejetaient entièrement. Indéterminés. Incapable de vivre sous la protection de la colonie, incapable de vivre en dehors. Mais ces gosses c'était Luke qui s'en occupait, c'était Luke qui essuyait leurs larmes le soir, c'était Luke qui les couvrait la nuit quand il faisait froid, c'était Luke qui les accueillait tous. Qui les recueillait. C'était Luke qui l'avait accueilli elle aussi. Elle l'a déjà dit. Il lui avait souri. C'était quelque chose le sourire de Luke. Elle ne sait pas s'il était vraiment beau ou si elle était juste toute petite, mais en s'endormant ce soir là c'est le sourire de Luke qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire. Katie n'avait pas été étonnée que tant le suivent dans sa rébellion. Et elle, elle avait dû résister. Elle avait dû lutter contre la première personne qui lui avait tendu la main et accessoirement elle avait du le voir se sacrifier pour sauver des dieux qu'il haïssait et une civilisation qu'il maudissait.

Elle aurait aimé dire que tout le temps que la guerre a duré elle avait le sourire de Luke gravé au cœur. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas ainsi, pas avec le grand A d'Annabeth. Elle était juste triste pour lui. Elle ne pensait même pas à lui. Elle pansait les blessés, c'est à eux qu'elle pensait. Chaque matin de nouveaux demi-dieux revenaient de missions écorchés parfois même grièvement blessés et il fallait les soigner, leur parler, les écouter, l'après-midi il fallait qu'elle s'assure de faire pousser le bon nombre de plantes médicinales et le soir elle devait retourner voir ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts. Elle avait tenu la main une dernière fois à trop d'amis. Alors, non désolé, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à Luke. Il y avait même des jours où elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se disputer avec Travis. C'est dire. Elle était occupée. Elle résistait. Elle se battait dans les tranchées. Mais c'est quand Luke est tombé qu'elle a compris vraiment ce que ce mot voulait dire : résister.

Il y avait une grande différence entre résister et se battre. Percy, Annabeth, Charlie, Clarisse, Will, Connor et Travis, ils se battaient. Elle, elle résistait. Elle résistait à l'emprise que Luke avait sur chacun d'entre eux. Eux, il se battaient contre des monstres. Elle, elle se battait contre l'ombre. Contre ce qu'on ne voit pas. Elle se battait contre la domination de l'esprit. Elle se battait contre l'idée d'un monde qui ne serait plus le sien. Quand Luke a rendu son dernier souffle, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle se battait contre elle même. Tout ce temps elle avait résisté au souvenir que oui, un jour, Luke avait été son ami.

A vrai dire, toute sa vie n'a jamais été que de résister aux fils d'Hermes. Survivre à la guerre contre Luke et survivre à la guerre que lui menait Travis. Même maintenant, dans cette chambre minuscule où elle a atterri par sa faute, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante envers Travis Alatir. Elle s'était peut-être endurcie au milieu de toutes ces pertes, elle n'était peut-être plus l'adorable et serviable Katie Gardener, mais lui, il n'avait pas changé. Jamais. Pendant que son propre demi-frère mettait le monde à feu et à sang, il mettait un point d'honneur à continuer à faire des farces à chaque habitant de la colonie. L'Olympe bénisse Hermès et sa progéniture facétieuse. Bien sur, à l'époque, elle lui hurlait dessus sans arrêt. Encore plus qu'avant la guerre. C'est dire. Elle le blâmait pour les faux lapins de Pâques qui la poursuivaient, pour la pelouse du bungalow de Demeter qu'il avait remplacé avec son petit frère Connor par du compost, pour les champs de fraises qu'il sabotait en les arrosant au coca zéro, tiens et même pour la pluie. Mais blâmer Travis c'était tellement rassurant. C'était la maison. C'était le avant. Quand elle hurlait sur Travis, c'est comme si tous les morts aux alentours jamais plus elle ne les verrait.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait froid quand il partait en mission, elle s'assaillait sous le pin de Thalia et elle attendait. Des nuits entières, elle attendait. C'était ridicule, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils étaient juste dans le même camp. Dans la même colonie. C'était tout. Pourtant, même maintenant, elle sait que s'il n'était pas rentré d'une de ses missions, elle n'aurait pas pu se relever. Elle serait restée assise et puis elle aurait demandé à sa mère de, je ne sais pas, la fusionner avec l'arbre. Katie était lâche. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre, alors elle résistait, c'était sa faiblesse à elle.

Mais Déméter soit louée, Travis était toujours rentré. Ils avaient gagné. Ils étaient tous rentrés. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre un peu maintenant. Ne plus seulement être des résistants. Tout allait aller mieux maintenant. Travis avait foutu le camp. Foutu le camp hors du camps. Il aurait adoré le jeu de mot. Connor l'avait rejoint le lendemain. Personne ne savait où ils étaient partis, les frères Alatir avaient disparu. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi elle s'en préoccupait, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus ! Chiron avait fini par lui dire qu'ils avaient décidé de tenter leur vie dans le vrai monde, en dehors des barrières magiques de la colonie, ils voulaient se faire un nom. Encore une fois, comme quand il revenait de mission et qui lui lançait son demi-sourire qu'elle détestait, il lui rappelait en partant qu'elle était une planquée. Lui allait se battre dans la vraie vie et elle elle restait saine et sauve à la colonie.

Elle avait rompu avec Castor et il était mort. Elle avait rompu avec Michael et il était mort. Travis l'avait embrassé et il était parti.

Katie portait malheur. Et ce malheur elle avait eu envie de le porter ailleurs. Plus jamais dans la colonie. Elle avait déjà assez résisté à la vraie vie.

* * *

Finalement, elle ne fit rien de spécial pour célébrer sa première année d'indépendance. Elle s'affala sur son lit avec son livre de biologie et se mit en tête de réviser pour ses partiels. On pourrait croire qu'avec toute la patience qu'il faut pour faire pousser une plante, les enfants de Déméter seraient moins soumis à l'hyperactivité des demi-dieux. Rien n'est plus faux. Puisqu'il leur est offert ce pouvoir d'attente extraordinaire en ce qui concerne la nature, le reste du temps, ils ne tiennent pas en place. Les lignes commencèrent donc vite à danser devant les yeux de Katie. Elle voulu mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, au contraire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était ultra-eveillée au monde qui l'entourait. Elle voyait tout avec une extrême précision, des mèches presque blondes qui venaient chatouiller le haut de ses joues à l'eau qui coulait goutte à goutte sur le bambou de l'autre coté de la pièce en passant par le délicat mouvement des rideaux de la baie vitrée. Si elle n'était pas restée aussi longtemps éloignée de l'entraînement de guerrier qu'ils recevaient à la colonie des sangs mêlés, elle se serait plus rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Ses sens ne se décuplaient pas sans raison. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle était en danger. Remarquez, si elle avait eu du bon sens, elle aurait pu aussi tout simplement fermer ses immenses fenêtres. Katie n'avait pas connu d'attaque depuis très longtemps, bien sur elle gardait toujours son poignard en bronze céleste dans son sac, mais elle n'était pas sur de savoir encore s'en servir.

Elle ne le vit pas entrer. Elle avait de la chance que ce ne soit pas un cyclope. Elle se serait faite dévorer toute crue. Elle dira qu'un cyclope n'aurait pas su escalader. Il n'y a que les voleurs qui escaladent et entrent par les fenêtres – ou les fils de voleurs. Au bout d'un moment, il paraissait évident qu'elle savait qu'il était là. On ne pouvait pas ignorer un mètre quatre vingt de nonchalance dans un appartement de dix mètre carré. Travis ne savait pas s'il était là depuis cinq minutes ou une heure. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui arrivait souvent avec son hyperactivité, les heures pouvaient passer comme des minutes et les minutes comme des heures. La grande bataille de Manhattan pour lui, par exemple, n'avait duré que le temps d'une insomnie et un baiser. C'était tout. Ah oui et de la mort de Luke. La mort eut le mérite de le réveiller. Il ferma le livre de Katie sous son nez et le tint suspendu en hauteur de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper. Elle lança un regard « vraiment-Travis-tu-crois-qu'à-dix-neuf-ans-je-vais -encore-tomber-pour-tes-enfantillages » dans le vide, tenu approximativement deux secondes, puis se mis à sautiller pour attraper son livre. Trop facile. Il la dépassait de quinze bon centimètres maintenant. Mais il savait qu'il lui suffirait de le regarder dans le yeux pour le rendre tout petit à nouveau, maladroit, comme autrefois. Elle ne le regardait pas. Travis sait très bien à quoi joue Katie : si elle ne le regarde pas, il n'existe pas. C'est le jeu auquel elle avait joué pendant toute la guerre, si elle ne combattait pas, la guerre n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que la résistance.

« Je te laisse seule quelques semaines et tu fais passer un livre avant moi, c'est du joli ! Ton nouveau petit copain est un fils d'Athéna ou quoi ?

Elle lui rend son demi-sourire en fixant un point à droite de son épaule et répond joueuse :

- Je ne fais pas dans les fils d'Athéna voyons.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai toi ton style c'est plus les fils d'Apollon !

- Quand ils survivent, oui.

Il cherche encore son regard. Il ne sait pas très bien à quoi il s'attendait en la retrouvant au bout d'un an. Il s'était dit qu'elle ferait sans doute semblant de ne pas le connaître, qu'elle le rouerait de coup, qu'elle le jetterait par la fenêtre. Dans les meilleurs des cas. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de la trouver aussi amère. Il avait revu Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Nico, aucun ne parlait comme elle. Aucun ne parlait des morts au bout de deux phrases. Aucun n'avait pas été heureux de le voir. Aucun n'était comme elle. L'amertume, il sait où ça mène Travis, il a même vu Luke en mourir.

- Oh, tu sais, ils en ont reçu une tout nouvelle fournée au camps. Plus blonds et surs d'eux les uns que les autres. Totalement ton genre. Quand on va rent...

- Comment peux-tu être aussi léger ? Mike est mort. Ils sont morts. Et je ne rentre pas. On ne rentre que chez soi. Et j'ai quitté cet endroit. On n'existe pas, il n'y a pas de on. Et tu es celui qui parlait de se faire un nom, de vivre dans le vrai monde !On c'est toi tout seul. Alors tu rentres dans ta précieuse colonie et tu me laisses toute seule. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Amère. Comme Luke. Elle est exactement comme Luke. Il sait qu'il ne lui a jamais pardonné de ne pas être parti avec lui. Il sait maintenant qu'elle ne lui a jamais pardonné d'être parti sans elle l'été dernier.

- Et avant de partir, tu me rends mon livre !

Amen. Comme Katie. Elle est exactement comme Katie. Alors il sourit. Et il sait que ça lui donne envie de le mordre, mais ce n'est pas grave, ça veut juste dire que sa Katie doit être encore là quelque part.

- Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, on a besoin de toi à la colonie.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez oublié quel engrais on met sur les marguerites ?

- Non. C'est avec les lys qu'on a un problème !

- Essaye le pepsi max.

- Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas pour des stupides lys que j'ai fait tout le chemin de Long Island jusqu'ici, rassure moi ?

- Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas avec du pespi max qu'on fait revivre des lys, rassure moi ?

- Ah ouais ? Je me disais aussi, ça avait l'air trop cool pour être du jardinage.

Enfin, elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas un mouvement dramatique, elle ne plante pas son regard doré dans le sien. Elle ne se noie pas dans le bleu de ses yeux. Elle se contente juste d'observer sa stupidité et de lever les yeux bien haut aux ciels. Di imortales. C'est tout ce que Travis demandait.

Il n'a pas tellement changé. Ses mèches folles donnent toujours autant l'impression qu'elles ont besoin qu'elle passe sa main dedans pour les décoiffer encore un peu plus. Il a toujours ses yeux bleus clairs, presque translucides, ses longs cils qui feraient mourir n'importe quelle Aphrodite d'envie et ses lèvres charnues. Blablabla. Non sens. Il a une saleté sur le nez, des mèches chocolats se sont prises dans la laine blanche de son pull, sa braguette est mal refermée, ses mains sont rouges et écorchées, ses oreilles sont toujours autant décollés. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit moins sublime. En d'autres temps, Travis, il aurait juste eu à apparaître et elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde – et même à la maison.

- Donc, tu es venu de Long Island jusqu'ici pour argumenter avec moi de la cool-attitude du jardinage ? La prochaine fois ne te donne pas cette peine, achète toi un dvd de Kung Fu Panda.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur les fils d'Apollon. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu du mal à gérer le fait que tu sortes avec Mike quand il était vivant, alors maintenant qu'il n'est plus là... Je ne sais pas, il me manque cet idiot. Ne plus l'entendre m'insulter du soir au matin, c'est affreusement relaxant.

- Travis Alatir rejetant la relaxation ?

- Tu sais Kitty-Cat, tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué vu combien je suis doux et patient avec toi et infiniment sérieux, mais en général, j'aime bien les gens à qui je peux me confronter. Percy est cool, mais il est bien trop sérieux avec toutes ces histoires du poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mike c'était un bon gars, toujours prêt pour une vrai colère, le genre avec qui tu veux t'embrouiller toute la journée. C'est dur à trouver les amis comme ça.

- J'accepte tes excuses. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu faisais une si sérieuse histoire de notre relation, je veux dire à lui et moi, on n'a pas été ensemble très longtemps et c'était tout sauf sérieux. C'est juste que quand vous étiez en mission et qu'on restait à l'arrière pour soigner les blessés, il fallait bien s'occuper. Il fallait bien se rappeler d'aimer.

- Pourquoi je fais un grand cas de toute ça ? C'était la première personne avec qui...

- Ce n'était certainement pas le premier garçon qui m'a embrassé et j'espère que c'est comme ça que tu allais finir ta phrase, mon garçon.

Il s'est souvent demandé si toutes les filles de Demeter étaient comme ça. Aussi autoritaire et tyrannique. Connor lui avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était attiré par Katie, bien sur elle était mignonne, mais elle ressemblait quand même _vachement_ à mamie Alatir quand elle leur tirait les oreilles. Et c'est vrai qu'à la regarder là, le doigt en l'air, la main gauche sur la hanche, le dos droit, dans sa robe des années cinquantes... Mais il doutait que sa grand-mère ait pu être aussi belle. Il sait qu'ils ne seraient pas tous d'accord avec lui, il a déjà entendu les fils d'Ares l'insulter derrière son dos. Trop fine. Trop grande. Trop plate. Puis ses dents du bonheur, c'est vrai qu'on aime ou qu'on déteste. Il ne parle pas de sa fossette sur le menton, il en a déjà assez entendu parler. Katie n'a rien de commun. C'est le genre de fille sur laquelle on se retourne dans la rue, parce qu'on est sur de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Il adore sa bouche. Il avait oublié. On dirait un bonbon. Toute rose, pulpeuse, ronde. Il la mangerait. Toute entière. Non, il n'arrive pas à la voir comme ils la voient, il la trouve sublime. T'façon, Connor dit n'importe quoi, si sa grand-mère avait été aussi gentille, douce et positive que Kattie, maman ne serait jamais partie. Voilà, il a encore perdu le fil de la conversation, il ne sait pas si ça fait cinq secondes ou cinq minutes qu'elle l'a disputé.

- Eh ! Remarque il aurait mieux fallu que le premier à t'embrasser soit le plus grand archer de notre génération qu'un stupide mortel.

- Qui te dit que ce n'était pas un demi-dieu !

- Eh bien, on est d'accord, tu n'as pas rencontré de demi dieu avant ton arrivé au camps ?

- Non. Le premier demi-dieu que j'ai rencontré était Luke, il m'attendait sous le pin de Thalia.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, tu es arrivée deux semaines après moi.

- Tu étais pourtant déjà très à l'aise.

- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Absolument pas ?

- Absolument pas.

- Tu devrais réfléchir, si le premier garçon qui m'a embrassé n'était pas un mortel et que le premier demi-dieu qui m'a accueilli est Luke, alors...

- … impossible !

- Je pensais que tu savais. Si tu pouvais arrêter de sourire comme un demeuré, ça m'arrangerait.

- Je suis trop fort.

- Travis !

Elle s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. C'était il y a plus de dix ans. Le satyre qui l'escortait était un vieux ronchon bagarreur, Gleeson Hedge, mais elle s'y était attachée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse avec ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne voulait pas de cette nouvelle maison, elle se fichait des monstres, elle voulait rester à la ferme avec son père. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce chien des enfers avait failli l'avaler. Elle avait su le chasser avec sa faux, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner. Elle résisterait, elle survivrait. Mais ses parents en avaient décidé autrement. Elle devait rejoindre la colonie des sang mêlés et apprendre à être une parfaite petite demi-dieu guerrière. Même si elle n'avait que neuf ans et pas encore toutes ses dents.

Son cœur s'était calmé quand elle avait vu le sourire de Luke. S'ils étaient tous grands, forts et lumineux comme lui, alors tout irait bien. Il l'avait pris par la main et avait commencé à lui expliquer le système des cabines, chaque dieu avait son bungalow où vivaient ses enfants, les demi-dieux dont on ignorait qui était le parent divin restaient chez les Hermes en attendant d'être reconnu. Parfois toute leur vie. Sans le savoir, il lui présentait les prémices de sa révolution.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis devant leur bungalow, on aurait dit deux angelots. Deux petites têtes d'anges brunes. Ils devaient avoir dix et huit ans. Luke ébouriffa les cheveux du plus grand en sortant. Le plus jeune murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère. Il n'y avait rien d'angélique dans leurs regards. Le plus grand l'attrapa par le bras et lui montra le sol comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose, elle suivit son regard. Il en profita pour lui voler son premier baiser. Elle le poursuivit dans tout le camp. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demande pourquoi, Travis était un garçon, plus grand qu'elle, même si elle l'avait rattrapé, elle n'aurait rien pu lui faire. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs, son abandon. Par la suite c'était un accord tacite, il la mettait hors d'elle et elle pouvait rester calme tout le reste du temps, rester la parfaite Katie. Mais pendant près de dix ans il ne l'avait plus embrassé. Non pas que la gênait. Pas du tout même. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Jamais. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre. Elle n'allait pas penser à ça. Elle avait des copains. Plein. Deux. C'était déjà beaucoup. Pour une fille de Déméter. Elle n'avait pas que ça à penser les lèvres de Travis. Et puis lui, c'était sur qu'il n'y pensait pas. Surtout pas la nuit avant de s'endormir.

-C'est vrai quand y repensant tu avais quoi, neuf ans ? Je m'étais imaginé que tu étais une briseuse de cœur du jardin d'enfant.

- Arrête de faire le grand.

- On m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de faire l'enfant.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment la personne la plus mature que je connaisse.

- Je ne rigolais pas. Je veux dire, parfois, tu n'as pas l'impression que tout cela nous est arrivé trop tôt ? Je sais que la vie d'un demi-dieu est compliquée quoi qu'il arrive. Mais si tu regardes John Lennon, fils d'Apollon, à part sa mort, il n'y a rien eu de violent dans sa vie. Lincoln, un fils de papa, tout est allé bien pour lui, encore une fois, à part sa fin tout était plutôt relax pour lui. Nous, on est la génération de la grande prophétie. On est les doubles maudits. On pouvait pas y échapper. C'était mourir ou voir mourir nos frères tombés de l'autre coté. Même Hercule, il ne lui est jamais arrivé rien de semblable. Bon ok, sous le coup de la folie il a tué sa femme et ses enfants. Mais nous, consciemment, on a du combattre des gens avec qui on avait passé des années à la colonie, des gens qu'on aimait. On avait même pas la folie comme excuse. J'aurais voulu que Dionysos nous rende tous fous. Un à un. Qu'on puisse dire « mais c'était pas moi ! ». J'aurais nettoyé toutes les écuries du monde, pour ne pas avoir à voir Luke tomber. Pour ne pas voir Siléna mourir, j'aurais tout donné, Zeus m'en soit témoin. On n'avait rien vu de la vie et on l'a vu s'éteindre. Je ne sais pas, tu ne trouves pas qu'on était trop jeunes ?

- Bien sur que si. C'est pour ça que je suis partie.

- Moi pas. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Je suis grand maintenant, je ne veux plus que ce soit des petits qui se battent. Je suis rentré pour prendre ton tour de garde.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ? Pour que je prenne mon tour de garde ?

Elle avait cru lui manquer. Idiote.

Il a le choix. Il peut lui répondre sincèrement. Il peut lui mentir ardemment. Le problème quand on est le fils d'un gars qui a passé trois mille ans à mentir, la sincérité, ce n'est pas notre priorité.

- On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Voilà. Un demi-mensonge. Il y a du progrès Travis.

- J'ai des examens à passer.

- Et tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde, payer quelqu'un pour les passer à ta place ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous procédez chez Alatir, mais nous on fait les choses nous même et on ne va pas courir après les autres pour les rattraper quand tout foire ! Et je ne parle pas d'université ! Vous n'y allez même pas.

Il répond absent, sans bien s'en rendre compte :

- En fait si, Connor est rentré à Princeton en septembre. Il étudie l'économie. Il s'en sort plutôt extraordinairement bien, étonnamment. Enfin, ma mère te dirait qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans tout cela. Mais elle a menacé de le tuer s'il renonçait à ses études pour rejoindre la guerre qu'on est entrain de préparer.

- Alors tu t'es dit, _tiens mon sale gosse de frère ne peut pas quitter son campus sans que maman lui mette une balle entre les deux yeux, je n'ai qu'à aller chercher super Katie pour me tenir compagnie ! _Bip, bip, signal alerte, je ne te suis pas la dessus.

- Si je voulais juste quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, je serais juste parti dans la cabine d'Aphrodite.

- Le tact, c'est un truc que tu connais ou bien ?

- Tu n'es pas vraiment un exemple de gentillesse non plus depuis que je suis arrivé !

- Bien sur ! Monsieur est venu voir la gentille Katie ! Eh bien elle est partie ! Elle est hors-service, morte, enterrée, usée, démodée, dépassée, inutilisable, invisible, disparue, bye bye, au revoir, adios amigos, elle n'est plus là, compris ?

Il manque de renverser un de ses précieux pots de fleurs en explosant de rire. Voilà qu'il se tient les cotes. Elle va le tuer.

- Non mais vraiment, tu t'entraînes le soir ? Est-ce que je suis sensé trouver un dictionnaire de synonyme planqué sous tes draps ? Tu fais de la plongée pour pouvoir retenir ta respiration et parler aussi vite ?

- Oh c'est vrai le cool et grand Travis prends son temps lui. Il ne se répète pas lui. On le comprend tout de suite. C'est normal en même temps quand on a le vocabulaire d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Ça sert à quoi d'utiliser des mots trop longs si c'est pour s'étouffer avec ?

- Et toi tu t'étouffes pas avec ta bêtise ?

- Tu veux dire ma ruse ? Non merci, ça m'aide même à vivre plutôt bien. Plutôt que de me cacher sous des plantes et survivre. Visiblement tu ne te contentes pas de ressembler à une bête sauvage tu vis aussi comme telle !

- Mais t'es qu'une fouine ! Des comme toi la bête sauvage elle en mange tous les matins !

- Eh bah on est ce qu'on le mange !

- T'es totalement idiot ou c'est juste passager ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Et puis de toute façon tu viens d'admettre que tu es stupide si je le suis et que tu l'es, enfin voilà, tu as dit que tu étais au moins un peu stupide !

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme, on dirait un poisson en dehors de l'eau. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Il a gagné. En récompense il choisit de s'affaler à coté d'elle et de passer un bras derrière sa nuque. Las, elle laisse sa tête se poser sur son épaule puis elle murmure plus qu'elle ne parle :

- Si je suis aussi stupide pourquoi tu as besoin que je revienne à la colonie ?

- Annabeth et Percy sont partis. On va se faire attaquer d'ici un mois. Après tes examens, rassure-toi. Mais en l'absence d'un leader, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour resserrer les rangs, pour lier les gens, pour rassurer les enfants. Et c'est ce que tu es, un lien.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y retourner, Travis. Au début, je me disais que j'étais partie parce que tu n'étais pas là – _elle essaye de ne pas rougir en disant ça, il a le bon goût de ne pas rire_ – que je ne voyais plus l'intérêt d'être là bas sans toi. Et puis aussi, on est grands, non ? Les colonies c'est pour les enfants. Si on a survécu jusqu'à maintenant, c'est pour faire des choses immenses. Mais il y a aussi que je les voyais partout dans la colonie, les esprits de ce qui sont partis, à l'entrée du labyrinthe, sous le pin de Thalia, à la grande maison. Je ne pouvais pas rester là bas, c'était chez eux pas chez moi. Même avec toi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y retourner. Si je pourrais encore résister.

- Tu sais, je ne te le demanderais pas si Siléna était encore là. Elle aurait fait ça tellement bien, établir le lien, aimer tout le monde, rassembler tout le monde. Je crois que d'eux tous c'est elle qui me manque le plus. Parfois, je me réveille et je me demande comment je fais sans elle. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse, n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne lui répond pas, il plante son regard dans le sien et voit toutes les ombres de la colère la traverser. A un moment, il croit même qu'elle va le taper. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Mais il sait qu'il va s'en prendre pas mal dans la face d'ici une à deux secondes. Le temps qu'elle pèse ses insultes. Alors mine de rien il resserre l'emprise sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et pense à se dégager.

- Eh bien ressuscite la et demande lui de venir t'aider si tu l'aimes tant que ça !

- Katie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jalouse de Silena ? Tu sais qu'elle est morte ? Qu'elle était en couple avec _Beckendorf_ ? Qu'elle était plus vielle que moi ? Que...

- Tu me demandes si je suis jalouse de Silena Beauregard ? Voyons voir. Silena, la plus jolie fille d'Aphrodite en deux siècles. Silena, la plus grande cavalière de pégase de eh bien tous les temps, je n'ai jamais été capable de monter dans une voiture sans vomir, alors un pégase... Silena, la personne la plus humble et généreuse de la colonie. Tu veux dire la Siléna qui a accepté de dormir par terre pour donner son lit à des enfants non réclamés, parce que vous étiez en rade de sac de couchage ? Silena, la fille qui te faisait rire. Silena, la fille vers qui tu courrais en premier à chaque fois que tu revenais. Silena, la fille que tu faisais tourner dans tes bras. Silena, la fille à qui tu racontais tout. Silena, la fille que tu aimais plus que ta vie. Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Jamais eu aucune raison d'être jalouse de Silena, moi. Jamais. Pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et toi, maintenant encore, tu n'as qu'elle à la bouche. Silena. Je te déteste. Je te jure, je te déteste de m'en faire parler avec tant de rancune dans la voix. Parce que j'adorais Silena. Je l'aimais réellement et toi tu la ramènes pour ça, pour la mettre là, encore à ma place, toujours.

Il a envie de la gifler. Il n'enlève pas son bras pour autant.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Il y a cinq minutes, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi et tout ce que tu as su me répondre c'est : j'ai des examens. Je t'ai dit : j'ai besoin de toi. Tu t'en fous, tu t'en fous toujours complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver. Que je me batte seul ou accompagné, tu t'en fous, le tout c'est de ne pas te le montrer. Il faut juste que je reste disponible pour que tu puisses m'engueuler. Et encore, quand tu veux jouer. Oui, Silena était toujours là, elle. Elle ne jouait pas avec moi. C'était ce que j'avais de plus près d'une grande frangine. C'est moi qui devrais te détester. A cause de toi, j'ai passé les derniers heures avec cette sœur à parler de mes peines de cœur.

Un lourd silence tombe dans la pièce. Travis a finalement retiré son bras. Katie regarde ses mains. Elle a mis du vernis aujourd'hui. Elle s'était dit que c'était une journée spéciale. Mais elle a tout gâché, elle gâche toujours tout. Surtout avec lui. Il avait raison tout à l'heure, elle est stupide. Il la rend stupide.

Silena. C'est fou comme elle lui manque. Il aurait aimé lui parler, pas seulement de Katie, pas seulement de tout ce bordel amoureux. Juste entendre sa voix, encore une fois. L'entendre lui dire que tout ira. Comme autrefois. C'était avec Siléna qu'ils étaient arrivés à la colonie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en affrontant un chien des enfers à un kilomètre du camps. Elle avait réussi à enjôler la bête et à tous les sauver. De ce fait Silena du haut de ses douze ans avait décidé qu'elle était leur nouvelle maman, où elle allait, ils iraient. Puis elle s'était fait tuer. Entre temps elle avait fait des choses affreuses. Il n'empêche qu'elle lui manquait. Bien plus encore que Luke. Luke était parti depuis tellement longtemps, c'était à se demander s'il était même venu. Silena, elle, avait toujours été là. Il se dit qu'elle s'en sort bien mieux que lui. Elle en a terminé avec toutes ces romances à la noix. Ça y est elle a trouvé sa paix avec son Charlie. Ils ont intérêt à être heureux. Il leur en veut tellement de l'avoir laissé, quand il va descendre il va leur régler leur compte, ils devraient profiter du calme des Champs-Élysée avant son arrivé.

Katie. Il n'y était jamais vraiment arrivé avec elle, n'est ce pas ? Il l'avait embrassé la première fois parce que Connor lui avait juré qu'il n'oserait pas. Puis il avait tenu sa bouche à un bon écart de cette furie pendant des années, il avait encore des bleus de la raclée qu'elle lui avait donné ce jour là. Depuis, ça avait toujours été comme ça, il attaquait et elle répliquait. Ça leur allait. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qui se murmurait, qu'ils s'aimaient, que c'était leur manière de le cacher. Il avait figuré la vérité dans tout ça bien avant Katie. Elle, il l'aurait parié, elle ne s'était doutée de rien avant que la guerre soit venue tout écrabouillée. Et encore elle sortait avec Mike et avait mis trop de temps à son goût pour le plaquer.

Travis ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite que Katie l'attendait à chacun de ses retours de mission. Elle veillait à ce qu'il n'en sache rien. Elle restait près du pin de Thalia et dès qu'elle le voyait en contre bas, elle courrait à la grande maison, comme si de rien n'était. Si bien, qu'il ne voyait jamais qu'une forme floue qu'il mettait sur le compte de la fatigue. Jusqu'au jour où il était rentré à dos de pégase et qu'ils l'avaient survolé avec Silena. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il aurait pu aller la chercher, lui dire qu'il était rentré. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il voulait savoir jusqu'à quand elle attendrait. Le couvre feu était passé depuis très longtemps déjà quand il s'était décidé. Bon, d'accord : quand Silena l'avait menacé de le tuer ou pire de dire à Katie qu'il avait un faible pour elle s'il n'allait pas tout de suite la chercher. C'était à la mi-novembre, mais il ne faisait pas froid pour autant, il culpabilisa pourtant en touchant son bras glacé. Il s'était promis de ne jamais oublié comment elle l'avait regardé ce soir là. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux de le voir en vie. Comme si savoir qu'il existait toujours suffisait à la rassurer. Très vite, la vraie Katie, celle qui voulait toujours sa peau était revenue. Elle lui avait demandé énervée ce qu'il faisait là après le couvre feu et était rentrée à sa cabine d'un pas nerveux.

Il s'était dit qu'après s'être fait prendre, elle arrêterait de l'attendre. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il voyait cette ombre s'en aller quand elle voyait qu'il était enfin en sécurité. Elle avait fini par rompre avec Yew. Silena lui avait dit de courir tenter sa chance. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pas comme ça, il ne la voulait pas comme ça. Cette stupide fille d'Aphrodite bonne qu'à mourir et trahir lui avait demandé comment il la voulait. Alors il avait dû lui expliquer. Il ne la voulait pas si s'était pour la quitter. D'abord il survivait, ensuite il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Silena l'avait traité d'idiot et avait déposé un baiser sur le haut de sa joue. Comme le faisait sa maman. Comme elle le faisait tout le temps. Mais il savait que sa mascarade ne pourrait plus durer longtemps. Avec Siléna, avec Katie, il ne pourrait plus longtemps cacher ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'en souvient tellement bien.

–

_Ils étaient à deux kilomètres des limites de la colonie, Clarisse ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Déjà, parce qu'il détestait Clarisse. On ne devrait jamais avoir à voir quelqu'un qu'on déteste mourir. Et aussi parce que Clarisse le détestait. On ne devrait jamais avoir à mourir dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'on déteste. Alors elle allait se poser là, voilà, il allait tuer ce cheval de Diomède tout prêt à les manger et ensuite il allait la soigner puis la ramener. Voilà, Clarisse lui devrait la vie, elle allait tellement le détester qu'elle allait en crever. C'était la seule façon dont il l'autorisait à mourir. Le cheval carnivore avait dû se fatiguer à force de les poursuivre, il avait été trop lent pour parer le coup d'épée de Travis. Hermés soit loué. Clarisse continuait de se vider de son sang sur le flan de la colline, à coté d'elle s'étendait un petit lac. « Mon Dieu, pourquoi je ne suis pas un fils d'Apollon ? », un éclair déchira le ciel, parfois il oubliait à quel point son père pouvait être susceptible. « D'accord papa, tu es super, je t'adore mais heu aide-moi ! », à coté de lui l'eau lui sembla plus brillante et le soleil plus rayonnant. Bien sur. Un Iris-message. « Merci papa ! ». Il avait réussi à contacter Percy qui était à New York, il lui avait promis de lui envoyer BlackJack par la penser. Le pégase noir ne tarderait pas à arriver. En attendant, il vida le reste de son nectar dans la gorge de Clarisse, elle ne reprit pas conscience pour autant, mais elle avait l'air plus apaisée. Avec un peu de chance, Chris ne le tuerait pas d'avoir laissé son gorille de copine mourir. Enfin, deux grandes ailes noires se posèrent à coté de lui. Il lui sembla tout de suite évident qu'il ne pourrait pas monter sur le cheval avec Clarisse. Il l'arnacha aussi bien qu'il pouvait, murmura une bénédiction du voyageur en grec ancien et demanda au dada volant de la ramener à la colonie. Il devrait faire les deux kilomètres à pied avec sa cheville foulée. Il allait s'éclater._

_Sa marche lui donna le temps de penser. Peu de monde savait qu'ils entreprenait cette expédition. Et pour éviter tout espionnage il n'avait pas dit l'heure et le jour de leur départ. Seule une personne qui se serait levé aux aurores aurait pu les voir. Or il n'y avait qu'une personne à part lui qui se levait avant les premiers rayons du soleil en hiver pour courir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. C'était impossible. Elle n'aurait jamais mis sa vie en danger consciemment. C'était impossible. Elle aurait pu trahir tout le camps, mais pas lui. Elle n'aurait même pas laisser Hades, lui même, prendre une vie qu'elle avait un jour sauvée. Silena ne l'aurait jamais laissé mourir. Le doute resta dans son esprit, pourtant. Personne ne savait qui Clarisse allait prendre. Lui, il savait pourquoi elle l'avait choisi : elle pensait qu'il était le traître, or si elle était avec le traître, elle resterait en vie. Manque de bol, il n'avait pas suivi son grand frère adoré sur ce coup. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait jamais ignoré des sentiments de Siléna pour Luke, mais elle était avec Charlie maintenant. Cette guerre le rendra fou. Il en venait à soupçonner la personne qui l'avait toujours adoré, qu'il avait toujours adoré. Les derniers flocons de février qui lui tombaient dessus n'arrivaient pas à nettoyer le sang de Clarisse et des autres demi-dieux qu'ils avaient dû tuer quand il s'étaient enfuis. Mais ils parvinrent à effacer ses doutes. _

_De plus, ce n'était pas Katie qui l'attendait sous le pin ce jour là. Mais une Silena pas maquillée, pas coiffée, totalement hystérique, en larmes, mais une Silena quand même. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et il avait voulu qu'elle le lâche aussitôt. Il se dégouttait d'avoir douté d'elle alors qu'elle était là à s'inquiéter. Elle lui avait dit d'aller voir Katie, qu'en voyant Clarisse toute seule et en sang, ils avaient tous plus ou moins cru que sa majesté Travis premier était morte. Parce que c'est ce que faisait Silena, elle faisait passer les besoins des autres avant les siens, elle ne les trahissait pas. Elle faisait passer l'amour avant tout. Que ça veuille dire assommer une Chasseresse qui insulte sa mère ou réunir des idiots trop bêtes pour s'avouer leurs sentiments. Siléna était comme maman. Point. Heureusement Connor était avec Percy et savait qu'il était sauf. Il n'aurait qu'à gérer Katie. Comme d'habitude elle le verrait, serait soulagée et ferait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer ou de se laver avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas que Gardner s'inquiète plus longtemps, même s'il le nierait. Elle ne se retourna pas. Will et elle étaient penchés sur le corps de Clarisse qui tremblait de toute la magie qu'on y exerçait. Will capta son regard en premier et eut un immense sourire, c'était bon de revoir Will Sollace sourire, ce camps manquait de lumière. Katie se retourna. Et là elle fit quelque chose que ni Will ni Travis ou même elle même auraient pu prévoir : elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta au coup de Travis. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait les mains pleine de sang, elle laissa échapper un cri et voulu inspecter chaque parties de son corps pour voir d'où il saignait. Elle avait l'air encore plus hystérique que Silena. Travis, l'homme qui rendait les filles folles. Ça sera le titre de son autobiographie. Si Katie le lâche et le laisse respirer. Quoiqu'il aimerait autant qu'elle ne le lâche jamais. Il secoue sa tête pour chasser ces niaiseries et lui chuchote calmement « Katie, je n'ai rien, c'est le sang de Clarisse. Tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la cheville. Mais j'ai pris un carré d'ambroisie, ça ira. » elle place ses mains autour de son cou et semble vouloir sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Finalement elle se retourne vers Will et lui dit « Tu m'excuses si je te laisse deux minutes ? Mike ne devrait pas tarder à venir me suppléer. J'ai deux trois choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec Travis. » elle ne laisse pas le temps à Sollace de répondre et l'entraîne à sa suite. Pas assez rapidement pour que Travis rate l'expression jalouse de Will. Ah que veux tu mon grand, on ne peut rien contre le destin comme dirait __Beckendorf_ _ ! Tu me diras si le destin voudrait forcer __Beckendorf__ à faire quoi que se soit, il le giflerait avec ses mains immenses. Katie referme la porte du local de médicaments. Elle le regarde et il n'y tient plus, il se jette sur elle et l'embrasse. Elle ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, elle se sert contre lui. Il sent ses larmes couler sur son visage. Il ne sait plus très bien à qui elles appartiennent. Très vite il se rend compte qu'il pleure plus qu'elle, il ne touche plus terre, pas qu'à cause du baiser. Il était tellement concentré sur la survie de Clarisse, sur la possible trahison de Silena, sur Katie, il avait oublié, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois il a tué. Ce grand gaillard de vingt et un ans, il est sur qu'il l'a déjà vu quelque part, il devait être avec les indéterminés quand il est arrivé à la colonie. Et il l'a tué. C'était lui ou Clarisse. Mais il l'a tué quand même. Tout ce sang. Partout. Tout ce sang. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a dit ça à voix haute, sur la bouche de Katie. Comme premier baiser, tu repasseras. Il ne tient plus debout, pourtant sa cheville est réparée, elle l'assoit sur un carton de médicament, tout doucement. Elle s'assoit en face de lui et pose ses mains sur les siennes. Elle n'arrive pas à arrêter de le regarder. Il libère une de ses mains de son emprise et caresse la ride de soucis qu'il lui creuse entre les yeux. Douce et jolie Katie, cette guerre aura sa peau. Il faut qu'elle arrête de se faire un sang d'encre. Ils survivront tous ou se retrouveront tous aux Champs-Élysée, il n'y a rien à craindre. Ils ont toute l'éternité. De l'autre coté de la porte elle entend Chiron l'appeler, elle lui demande silencieusement si elle peut y aller, il lui fait signe de partir. Pas avant d'avoir capturé ses lèvres un dernière fois. _

_Ce soir là, il s'endormit tout de suite. Il aurait pensé que les corps seraient venu le hanter, mais visiblement, parfois même les remords ne peuvent rien contre la fatigue. Il n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur. Même bébé, c'est maman qui lui avait dit. Il s'était réveillé vers deux heures du matin. Il avait directement pensé à elle, sa mère. S'il mourait tué par un cheval carnivore, qui lui dirait? Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait rester en vie, sa mère n'avait pas sacrifier sa vie pour qu'il se fasse tuer. Ils sauveraient l'olympe et il rentrerait lui faire un gros câlin. En bon garçon. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait touché ses lèvres : Katie. Puis il finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé seul, c'était le bruit que faisait sa fenêtre qui l'avait tiré des bras du gros tonton Morphée. Quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir. Sûrement pas un enfant d'Hermes, un de ses frères aurait soulevé le carreau en une seconde, merci papa pour le don d'infiltration. Il ne voyait que des doigts fins. Il se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être un monstre -merci les limites magiques- et qu'il avait toujours eu une sympathie toute particulière pour les filles avec aucun respect pour le règlement. En plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser les harpies de ménage la manger, non ? Qui qu'elle soit, il décida de l'aider. Il souleva la vitre et se mis en tailleur sur son lit. Katie s'écroula à coté de lui. Ses cheveux longs, presque blonds, tombaient en mèche folles devant son visage, elle souffla dessus amusée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu enfreindre des règles qu'elles qu'elles soient. Et vu sa mine choquée et éberluée, elle non plus. Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Il l'accueillit avec son habituel sourire en coin. A ce moment précis elle réalisa aussi qu'elle était dans son lit, qu'il n'était vêtu que de son pantalon de pyjama et qu'elle était elle même en jogging et débardeur. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, c'était Katie Gardner après tout : « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis dit que tu devais être dans le même cas. » il ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui dire la vérité « Bien joué, tu es donc venu pour me tenir de compagnie ? » il s'est permis de lever un sourcil suggestif, elle lui donne un coup d'épaule et s'assoit contre le mur à coté de lui « Arrête de rêver, tu me fais de la peine. » il se décide à montrer son jogging « Tu dors vraiment la dedans ? Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher alors tu devrais l'enlever, je te dis ça pour toi. » nouveau coup d'épaule « Tu crois vraiment que je vais dormir avec toi en culotte et débardeur ? Même toi tu n'es pas aussi stupide. » tout doucement il comprend ce qu'elle vient de dire « Tu vas dormir là ? » elle le regarde d'un coup mal à l'aise, elle se caresse le bras, elle fait toujours ça quand il la prend au dépourvu : « Enfin oui, si ça ne te dérange pas... » il se retient d'exploser de rire et de réveiller tout le bungalow : « Tu demandes à un garçon de dix-huit ans si ça le dérange qu'une fille sublime dorme avec lui?Et c'est moi qui suis stupide ? » elle attache ses cheveux et lève un doigt menaçant : « Juste dormir, ok. Juste dormir ». Elle se glisse sous ses draps et il la prend dans ses bras. Juste dormir. Elle en a de bonnes. Bien sur, elle elle s'est endormie dès les premières minutes. Mais à lui il faudrait lui expliquer comment on dort avec quelque chose d'aussi précieux au bout des doigts. _

_Au matin elle n'était plus là. Maintenant elle faisait ça tout le temps, quand il rentrait de mission elle se glissait par sa fenêtre ouverte, l'embrassait et s'endormait dans ses bras. Il l'accueillait toujours plus étonné. Puis une après-midi, Percy était rentré sans __Beckendorf, Travis était rentré de mission au matin avec de bonnes nouvelles et tout d'un coup : __Beckendorf__ était mort. __Beckendorf__ était l'âme du campement. __Beckendorf__ était depuis le départ de Luke ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche d'un grand frère. __Beckendorf__ était ce qu'il aurait voulu être en grandissant. __Beckendorf__ était mort. S'il pouvait mourir, alors Travis c'est ça qu'il sera en grandissant, mort. Et ce n'est même pas grave, parce qu'il reverra Charlie et il pourra l'appeler Charlie. Il n'aura plus peur qui le tue. C'est la première mort qui le remplit de haine. En général, il est juste triste, infiniment triste. Mais à ça ce soir vient s'ajouter la haine. Hermès en soit témoin, il aime Luke. C'est son frère. Pourtant s'il n'est pas mort dans l'attaque de l'Andromède, alors il le tuera de ses propres mains. Si Luke a pu tuer __Beckendorf__ qui était la chose la plus proche d'un meilleur ami pour lui, alors il les tuera tous sans regrets. Et Katie, Katie qui a osé dire que ça pouvait être lui le traître. Comme s'il pouvait être lié à la mort de __Beckendorf. Il a bien cru que Silena allait la tuer. Il n'a pas laissé la fenêtre ouverte, il ne veut pas la voir ce soir et plus aucun autre soir. Si elle pense ça de lui, qu'elle reste loin des siens. Mais elle est venue quand même. Il l'a laissé lutter avec la fenêtre. Il ne l'a pas rattrapé quand elle est tombée sur son lit. Il ne l'a pas regardé. Il n'est même pas sorti de sous ses draps. Il lui a tourné le dos. Elle n'existe pas. Elle s'allonge à coté de lui et glisse son bras sous le sien et murmure : « Tu m'en veux ? » et tout d'un coup toutes les barrières de Travis tombent « Oui. » elle niche son visage dans son cou « Bien sur que tu m'en veux et tu as raison. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est ce pas ?» il se retourne brutalement pour lui faire face, elle a l'air apeurée comme si elle mesurait enfin ce qu'elle vient de dire « Tu penses vraiment que je nous vends à Luke et tu viens là ? Tu es totalement idiote ? ». Silence. Elle a l'air blessée. Il s'en voudrait presque et se rappelle que c'est lui qu'elle a offensé. Il croit qu'elle va s'endormir sans rien dire, mais elle reprend : « Non. Je ne crois pas que tu es un traître. Mais je crois que tu sais qui est le traître et tu ne veux pas nous le dire ». Silence. « Eh bien, tu penses n'importe quoi », elle lève les sourcils, excédée « Il n'y a personne de plus malin que toi dans cette colonie, personne qui sache mieux lire les gens, personne de plus expérimenté en mensonge, personne de plus fouineur. Tu sais qui est ce traître, parce que si tu ne le sais pas, on ne le saura jamais. » il sourit « Tu as dit que j'étais le plus malin ! » elle l'embrasse sur le nez : « Ce n'était pas un compliment. » il la rapproche de lui : « Je croyais avoir deviné qui c'était, mais la personne, ça ne peut pas être elle, ça n'a plus de sens. Je voulais aller la confronter ce matin en rentrant, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je suis désolé, Katie. Je me suis trompé. » elle lui caresse la joue presque tendrement : « Ce n'est pas grave, tu es rentré, c'est tout ce qui compte »._

_–_

_Bien sur, il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien Silena. Silena qui avait tué son amour. Siléna qui tuait l'amour. C'était fou. _

- Tu sais, le pire, c'est que je le sais que tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Mais, c'est juste, que quand tu es là, je comprends pas pourquoi, la partie la plus stupide de mon cerveau s'allume d'un coup. C'est comme si ma bouche ne faisait plus payer le barrage à l'idiotie. Je te jure, Travis, tu me grilles les circuits.

Il la ramène près de lui et lui sourit.

- Oh tu sais, tu n'es pas la première fille a dire ça.

- Travis, tu peux arrêter avec ce genre de réflexions ? Juste un instant. S'il te plaît.

Il y a quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui le trouble plus qu'il ne saurait dire. Qui lui rappelle pourquoi il a tant besoin d'elle. Même blessée, elle reste civilisée. Même énervée contre lui, elle cherche encore à savoir ce qui lui plaît. Bien sur, parfois elle va trop loin. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il pourrait reprocher à quelqu'un de trop s'occuper de lui. Après tout ce temps, il est encore étonné d'avoir réussi à l'intéresser. Il lui embrasse le front. Comme on le fait avec les petits enfants et les très vielles grands-mamans.

- D'accord. Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si elles comptaient ces filles, comme si elles avaient jamais compté.

- On ne peut jamais savoir ce que tu penses vraiment, non ?

- Silena y arrivait et ce n'est pas elle que j'aimais.

- Tu savais que c'était elle qui nous trahissait, n'est ce pas ? Tu le savais.

Il hausse les épaules. Elle ne l'accuse pas, elle remarque, c'est tout.

- Je m'en doutais. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Je pensais qu'Annabeth l'avait deviné aussi. Mais elle ne savait pas que Silena avait aimé Luke. Personne ne le savait à part moi et Beckendorf. J'aimerais pensé qu'il est mort en ignorant qui elle était vraiment. Mais je sais qu'il avait deviné. Lui il l'aimait pour de vrai. Il le savait, mais il y est quand même allé. Pour pas qu'elle se fasse tuer. Pour pas que Luke se doute de quoi que ce soit, il s'est sacrifié. Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais fait fausse route, je le pensais vraiment. Et puis au matin j'ai réalisé ce qu'avait fait Beckendorf.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit ?

- Je pensais qu'elle arrêterait, je voulais aller la confronter mais j'avais tellement peur. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Elle m'aurait détesté. C'était déjà assez dur de vivre avec l'idée qu'elle pouvait nous trahir, je ne pouvais pas continué à me battre avec celle qu'elle pouvait me haïr.

- Elle nous a tous sauvé. Charlie le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit. Il savait que Silena nous sauverait tous la vie. Comme tu savais que Luke ne nous tuerait pas, il savait que Silena nous sauverait. Quiconque ayant jamais vu Silena aurait su qu'elle nous sauverait.

- Elle me manque tant. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire d'elle. Mais je lui en veux tellement que je ne peux pas me l'avouer. Je lui en veux de ne rien m'avoir dit. Elle savait, elle plus que quiconque, savait combien j'en voulais à Luke d'être parti sans me laisser une chance de le sauver et elle est restée se faire tuer par la culpabilité, à mes cotés. J'aurais pu l'aider.

- Tu l'as aidé. Tu l'as aidé à se rappeler où était sa fidélité. Elle était tellement fière de toi. Elle le disait tout le temps. Elle t'aimait tant. Même quand tu te comportais comme un goujat avec ses sœurs, elle ne pouvait cesser de te regarder avec ses grands yeux de maman. Tu étais comme son enfant.

- Toutes ces filles qui ne servaient à rien, tout ce temps perdu.

- Alors pourquoi elles étaient là ?

- Je suis un joueur, je crois que je les aimais que quand je jouais et rapidement elles m'étouffaient. Toi, de toute façon, quand je suis en ta présence, mon cerveau est déjà mort. Je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je pense. Alors ça ne risque pas de m'arriver.

- Je te fais de l'effet dis donc.

- Tu crois que j'aurais cassé le nez de Pollux, alors qu'il avait deux ans de plus que moi, que j'avais treize ans et qu'il faisait quinze centimètre de plus que moi, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Surtout que je sortais avec Castor.

- Oh tu sais, il m'arrive de me confondre avec Connor, alors bon. Les jumeaux...

- Moi, je ne te confonds jamais avec Connor.

- C'est normal ! Tu repères directement qui t'a donné ton premier baiser !

- Arg, pourquoi je t'ai dit ça ? Et puis toi, c'était qui la première idiote a accepté de t'embrasser ?

- Silena, évidemment !

Elle lui enfonce son coude dans le ventre. Il sent des larmes de douleurs brouiller sa vue, mais le sourire de Katie ne lui échappe pas. Est-ce qu'elle a toujours été aussi belle ou la douleur brouille ça aussi ?

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te foutre de moi.

- Une petite fille quand j'étais au jardin d'enfant, elle s'appelait Helena et elle avait toujours deux couettes au dessus de la tête. Je suis sure qu'elle, elle m'aurait pas donné de coup de coude injustifié !

- Mais est-ce qu'elle t'aurait sauvé d'un lynx en plein Manhattan ?

- Non, je suis sure qu'elle était pourrie en lynx, comme Annabeth !

- Tu n'aurais pas aimé te retrouver entouré d'empousa avec elle près de l'hôtel Plaza, alors ?

- Nope.

- Tu n'aurais pas aimé penser que tu allais mourir à ses cotés ?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu n'aurais pas aimé la plaquer contre le mur en pensant que de toute façon vous étiez condamné et l'embrasser de façon hum assez passionné ?

- Ça m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit.

- Du coup, quand Clarisse vous aurez sauvé en tuant une quinzaine d'empousa avec la seule force de son aura, tu ne l'aurais pas quitté sans un mot en lui lançant juste un clin d'œil pour réapparaître un an plus tard en escaladant sa fenêtre et lui demandant de te suivre n'importe où ?

- Non, ça serait trop romantique. On a échangé qu'un premier baiser. Rien de trop significatif.

- Tu vois, rien de trop significatif.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle ou quoi.

- Pas du tout.

- Je veux dire pour penser à embrasser une fille plutôt qu'à essayer de sauver sa propre peau, faut être sacrément mordu quand même, faut se dire, c'est elle et moi, ou c'est rien du tout. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Katie !

- Non, je crois que je ne peux pas me rendre compte.

- Je comprends, une preuve d'amour comme ça, ça ne se vit pas à tous les coins de rue. Attends je vais te montrer.

- Qu...

Sans plus de préambule, il a pris son visage dans ses mains et a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin. A quoi ça sert d'user sa bouche au temps si ce n'est pas pour l'embrasser ? Il ne la comprendra jamais. Il sait juste que s'il retourne se battre sans elle, il va crever. Il a besoin d'elle. Il a besoin d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il sait qu'il devrait être grand et généreux. Grand et fort. La laisser en paix. Chercher à la protéger. Pas à la ramener à la guerre. Mais s'il ne l'aime pas maintenant, elle ne l'aimera jamais plus. Il lui semble que l'amour ce n'est pas se protéger, mais affronter les choses ensemble. Il a besoin d'elle. Et c'est ce qu'il essaye de lui dire en l'embrassant. Il s'écarte d'elle tout en gardant son si joli visage dans ses mains, il colle son front au sien.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre. Je ne t'aimerais pas moins si tu restes ici. Si tu veux ta vie normale. Tu l'as mérité. Tu as résisté tellement longtemps. Tu as le droit de te reposer. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu te battes avec moi. J'ai été le premier à t'embrasser, et Zeus m'en soit témoin, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être le dernier. Pourtant tu ne m'appartiens pas. Si tu ne viens pas, Katie, je le sais, je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'aurais pas la foi de continuer, de me battre. Je les laisserais m'embrocher. Les romains pourront me passer dessus, ça ne comptera pas. J'ai besoin que tu sois là. Pour unifier le camps, oui. Mais pour mon unité à moi aussi. Je ne peux pas me battre sans toi, Katie. Tout ce que j'ai toujours su faire c'est me battre avec toi, me battre pour toi et me battre contre toi. C'est tout.

- Tu peux arrêter ton grand discours s'il te plaît ? Ça me perturbe de voir autant de mots sortir de ta bouche. En plus tu peux stopper le grand jeu d'acteur.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Toi comme moi, on sait que quand tu es rentré dans cette pièce et tu m'as demandé de rentrer, j'ai eu beau refuser, j'ai eu beau dire que je ne le ferais jamais, ça ne comptait pas. On savait pertinemment que je t'aurais suivi quoi qu'il arrive. Comme si j'avais jamais eu besoin d'arguments. Espèce d'idiot. Maintenant, comme tu m'as appris deux trois choses en dix ans, je sais que je suis en position de négociation alors je vais te demander quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Un petit ami prévenant aurait dit : tout ce que tu veux.

- Je les aime bien ces mots ensemble : petit ami.

- Tu es trop fleur bleue mon petit Travis. Qu'est ce que je veux ? Quand tout ceci sera terminé, reviens ici avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de ta vie. Mais fais le ici. Ne me laisse plus jamais. Ne pars plus jamais sans moi. Si aujourd'hui je te suis, c'est pour le reste de ma vie. Alors il ne faut plus jamais que tu me laisses, tu vois.

- Plus jamais.

- Promets.

- Je te le jure sur le Styx.

- Bien, maintenant, je vais nous faire du thé et tu vas m'expliquer cette histoire de romains.

- Eh, je peux pas avoir du coca plutôt ?

- J'ai une tête à avoir du coca dans mon frigo ?

Il la regarde les sourcils froncés, comme si c'était une question piège et puis son visage se détend, comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

- Non mais t'as une tête à être gravement amoureuse de moi !

- Tu t'es regardé récemment ?

- J'ai toujours été amoureux de moi !

- Oh et bien sauve toi tout seul !

- Bien sur, je t'aime trop pour te voir mourir d'amour pour moi !

- Dans tes rêves !

- Oh tu sais, dans mes rêves, tu es bien vivante et très active.

Sans autres formes de procès elle lui renverse l'eau bouillante sur les pieds.

- Eh Katie ?

- Hum.

- Si je te laisse, pars avec moi, la prochaine fois.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Travis.

- Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi !

- Je ne suis pas celle qui est venu te chercher ! »

Éventuellement ils ont continué comme ça toute la nuit pendant qu'elle préparait ses valises, accessoirement, à un moment Travis lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, évidement Katie a fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.


End file.
